El tuyo, el mío, el nuestro
by Annasak2
Summary: UA. Se conocieron en su adolescencia, crecieron tomando rumbos separados. Sólo eran amigos, si es que podrían considerarse de algún modo. El destino los hizo enviudar, pero también les brindaría una nueva oportunidad de formar una nueva familia. Eso si alguno de sus hijos cediera en su frente de guerra.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Después de atender numerosas llamadas, tras más de tres horas en la sala de abordaje, nadie debía esperar una sonrisa en su rostro. No cuando afuera una tormenta amenazaba con arruinar su fin de semana. Era una mierda. Ni siquiera porque su vuelo no era comercial, de qué le valía tener su propio_ jet_ si no podía lidiar con las inclemencias meteorológicas.

—Lo siento, señor Tao—dijo el piloto—Control aéreo nos notificó que no podremos ni siquiera salir del aeropuerto por el tifón.

Como predijo, el peor fin de semana de su vida. Quizá no, sería el segundo. A pesar de los años, aun tenia presente aquel macabro día.

Suspiró resignado, viendo que el viento soplaba inclemente. No había mucho que hacer, más que seguir las instrucciones del personal de seguridad. Varias personas estaban varadas, no era el único pobre diablo en esa situación. Si es que eso podía servirle de consuelo.

Escuchó vidrios romperse en las terminales más expuestas. Algunos se apresuraron a bajar al sótano, donde se situaba el refugio temporal. Sin embargo, había zonas que aun operaban con normalidad. Y para qué mentir, si sabía que era bastante quisquilloso con su paladar, como para aceptar cualquier cosa. Buscó una cafetería, no le extrañó ver una isla de _Starbucks_ abierta. Debía ser más por concepto de la empresa, porque continuar operando en medio de toda esa catástrofe, bien podía ser catalogado como locura.

Añadiría una buena reseña, pese al nerviosismo, trataban de atender con la mejor cordialidad a sus clientes. Al menos a los tres que continuaban en la línea, antes de que decreciera la electricidad. La máquina de espresso ahora funcionaba con baja potencia. Uno se retiró al no poder obtener su _frappé_, otra persona eligió un emparedado. Así que cuando llegó su turno, añoraba porque regresara la energía de la máquina.

No tuvo tanta fortuna.

Le advirtieron del desperfecto, aun así se arriesgó. Sólo tuvo que esperar cerca de quince minutos junto a la barra. Aquello sólo se estaba volviendo más fastidioso a cada minuto que transcurría, hasta que de un momento a otro, la luz fue demasiado tenue.

—_Espresso. _

Se levantó de inmediato para tomar el vaso, hasta que su mano encontró otra tratando de obtener el mismo recipiente.

Alzó su mirada para ver a la mujer que intentaba arrebatarle su único placer en medio de la tempestad.

—Lo siento, aquí tienen el otro _espresso_—mencionó la barista—Anna.

Ella pareció reaccionar, soltando el vaso para tomar el otro café.

Quizá necesitó unos segundos más para reaccionar, porque de la nada ambos enmudecieron. ¿Cuánto tenía que no se veían? Quizá como diez años o más. Ambos cursaban en la misma secundaria, en un intento de su padre para conocer otra cultura. Japón fue el sitio idóneo por la calidad educativa. Tokio, su centro de operaciones. Convivió con ellos tres años, hasta que tuvo que regresar a casa. Desde entonces dejó de tener contacto con ese grupo, pero que aún mantenía en su memoria.

—Hola.

Ni siquiera intentó comunicarse con ellos de nuevo.

—Hola.

Tan escueto como lo recordaba.

No obstante, ambos dejaron la barra para buscar una mesa de madera, cerca de la isla. Pudo notar a simple vista, que también llevaba una maleta de viaje pequeña. Y una cartera colgando en su costado izquierdo.

Jamás fueron grandes conversadores.

Yoh siempre fue el punto medio para todas las relaciones de amistad. Ella fungía más como acompañante en las reuniones. Siempre callada, misteriosa. Pero incondicional a él.

Bebieron casi en forma simultánea. Después, la mueca de desagrado. Era claro que la máquina no estaba funcionando en óptimas condiciones.

—¿Sabe tan feo como el mío? —preguntó, apartando el vaso.

—Supongo, sino voy a reclamar: ¿Por qué el mío es peor que el tuyo?—contestó Anna.

Una sutil sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

—Es bueno verte, Anna Kyouyama.

—Asakura—respondió con premura—Me casé con Yoh hace once años.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto. A pesar del poco amor que proyectaban a los demás, siempre pensó que no había forma en que ambos se separaban. Era casi un hecho que se casarían, tendrían hijos, vivirían la eternidad unidos. Como esas historias de romance histórico. Nada podía ser más natural que ver a Yoh junto a Anna, mirándose con calidez.

—Y por lo que puedo ver—dijo, mirando el aro en su mano—Tú también te casaste.

—Hace cinco años—respondió, acariciando el objeto de oro—La conocí en una cafetería en Francia.

—¿Paris?

La ciudad del amor, como muchos la llaman.

Fue curioso que a pesar de que afuera caía un torrente de agua salvaje, adentro se estaba desenvolviendo como nunca antes. No a muchos, sino es que a nadie, les contó cómo se enamoró de su esposa. Pero algo en la mirada de Anna, le inspiró a relatarlo. No importó los minutos que tardó en detallar esa primera cita o la manera en que le pidió matrimonio estando en la cima de la torre _Eiffel_. Se sintió liberado, como no lo estaba desde aquella noche.

—Suena como un amor perfecto.

—Justo como el tuyo—aludió, terminando de beber aquella horrible bebida—Tuvimos un hijo: Men.

—Casi suena como Ren.

Sonrió y sacó la billetera, mostrándole una imagen donde figuraba Jeanne con el pequeño de un año de edad.

—También tengo un hijo.

—¿Sólo uno? —preguntó extrañado, motivo por el cual ella se sonrojó sin ocultarlo.

Considerando el tiempo que ellos llevaban siendo pareja, le extrañaba que no tuvieran media docena planificada.

—Sí, sólo uno: Hana—dijo, mostrándole el teléfono— Tiene cinco.

—El mío tiene cuatro.

Jamás hablaba de cosas personales con colegas. Sus contados amigos, entendían que no eran temas que quisiera tocar de la nada. Preguntaban lo básico, salían a beber una copa. Desahogaban el furor de la vida de adulto, sin entrar en muchos detalles. Con Anna pareció entablar una dinámica distinta. Quizá porque en cierta medida eran viejos conocidos.

Hablaron de los niños. Las travesuras de Hana en el colegio. Lo difícil que era para Men no ser autoritario con otros. Incluso concordaron que mucho de su mal genio era heredado por ellos mismos. Así que más que queja, figuraba como un consuelo mutuo.

—Trato de estar con él para comer, pero muchas veces no puedo llegar a tiempo. Ni siquiera para arroparlo—comentó en medio de un gran suspiro—Los niños demandan gran atención. Ellos también llegan a sentirse solos con esos descuidos.

Quizá, ése era el motivo principal por el que estaba tan enojado de estar atrapado en ese aeropuerto en Osaka.

—Sí, entiendo—dijo, acomodando un largo mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja—Pero al menos tienes una esposa que puede ayudarte a subsanar esa falta.

Un nuevo suspiro lo acompañó.

Era el punto que siempre deseaba evitar.

—En realidad, Jun o mi madre son quienes me ayudan en ocasiones—confesó mirándola con fijeza—Tengo servidumbre, pero no es lo mismo. Desde la muerte de Jeanne, he tenido que adaptarme a las circunstancias.

Esperaba ver lástima en sus ojos, un sentimiento que solían tenerle cada vez que mencionaba su viudez. No ocurrió. Había sorpresa y algo muy parecido a la aprensión. Entonces su mano se posó sobre la suya, que aún sostenía el vaso de café.

Fue el grado de apoyo necesario.

Comenzó a contarle el suceso. Su hijo tenía casi un año y medio cuando un par de maleantes entraron a su domicilio en la noche. Él estaba de viaje. El departamento era nuevo, habían decidido que lo mejor y más práctico era vivir en una zona cercana al trabajo. Sería lo ideal para llegar a comer, pasar más tiempo juntos. No pensó que sería objeto de terceros, ni que entrarían con violencia para llevarse todos los objetos de valor.

Jeanne autorizó que vaciaran el lugar, pero cuando centraron su atención en el niño. Más al percatarse que era hijo de un importante empresario, quisieron secuestrarlo. Fue una estupidez. La policía llegó antes de que pudiesen concretar el golpe. Ella trató de defender al pequeño y murió en su intento. Una bala perforó su hombro. Perdió demasiada sangre. Apenas pudo despedirse de ella, como si anticipara su destino.

Nada fue igual.

Men era desconfiado con los extraños. Él también, pero mucho peor. Por primera vez en años, se permitió sacar esa espina de su pecho. Toda la culpa que acumulaba al no estar presente cuando ellos más lo necesitaron.

—Debo parecerte un desastre—confesó, limpiando una lágrima traicionera.

—No, sólo un hombre que perdió a una persona única en su vida y que sufre por esa pérdida—respondió Anna, acariciando su mano—Nada de eso fue tu culpa, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí.

—Tu hijo apreciará el esfuerzo que haces para que esté bien—agregó con una sutil sonrisa—No podemos estar presentes todo el tiempo, aunque quisiéramos, pero hay que hacer valer cada minuto.

Bajó la mirada, casi riendo con ironía.

—Suenas como Yoh, ¿lo sabes? —comentó melancólico, observándola suspirar— ¿Es el resultado de vivir tantos años con una persona tan optimista?

—Sí, supongo que algo me impregnó—dijo soltándolo— Él era tan… lleno de vida.

Algo en su interior se estremeció con aquellas últimas palabras.

—¿Cuándo…?—intentó formular.

—Hace tres años—respondió serena—Un accidente en auto.

Fue como si un aire frío recorriera su garganta. Hubiese querido decirle cuánto apreció todas las lecciones de vida que le dio. Lo mucho que cambió su existencia el tenerlo como amigo, todas esas sonrisas que expresaba confiado.

Recordó uno de sus últimos encuentros, cuando le contó sobre el rencor que habitaba en su corazón por la dureza de su padre hacia él.

—No puedo evitar sentirme inseguro, qué sucederá si termino siendo devorado por todo ese odio que estoy recibiendo.

A veces, la negatividad parecía ahogarlo.

—Claro que no, eso no sucederá—recordó aquel instante—Nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos

Una lágrima descendió con el recuerdo.

—Además, hay otra forma de derrotar un corazón lleno de odio: con amor—dijo, mirándole con ilusión— Un día, Ren... también encontrarás a alguien especial con quien formarás una familia. Y después todo ese odio desaparecerá.

El día que Jeanne murió, fueron esas mismas palabras las que lo impulsaron a seguir y perdonar. Por Men, no podía sumirse en ese mismo agujero. Quiso ser mejor persona. Quizá no fue el mejor amigo, porque se alejó, pero valoró con creces la existencia de ese sujeto tan lleno de luz.

Observó a Anna sostener su respiración y volvió a tocar su mano, con la misma aprensión que tuvo con él.

— ¿Y todo está bien?

—Lo estará, debe estarlo—respondió la rubia— La vida sigue, o al menos, es lo que dice la mayoría.

Fue un extraño sentimiento el que le hizo pararse y dejar su asiento delante de ella. No sabía bien a qué obedecía ese impulso, pudo ser el brillo en sus ojos ámbar o la manera en que se aferraba a su fortaleza, lo que terminó por conmoverlo. Era algo que las palabras no podían expresar, como lo hacía su mirada. Pero de un instante a otro, la rodeó con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo. Tan cerca que su pecho sintió su acelerado palpitar.

Nunca la conoció muy bien.

Lo único que sabía de ella, es que era la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos. Que era una chica seria, entregada y con gran carácter.

No había nada de peculiar en su modo de convivir.

Pero por primera vez, sintió que necesitaba ese vínculo. Y ella no pareció rechazarlo.

—No te preocupes, de algún modo, todo va a estar bien—dijo, tratando de no quebrarse—Eso es lo que él hubiese dicho.

—Sí, es lo que él decía—respondió agitada—Pero a veces me pregunto, ¿cómo?

Era la misma pregunta que se realizaba todos los días al despertar y que continuaba sin tener respuesta.

—Creo que es algo que sólo el tiempo nos dirá.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Saludos! Sé que no esperaban esta nueva actualización y que de hecho estaban aguardando cualquiera de los otros. En realidad, tengo ya escrito varias cosas, en los próximos días verán de qué les hablo. Me retrasé un poco por los trabajos habituales del diario. Pero como ya escribo con más regularidad, se me hace fácil crear. Y así fue como surgió esta historia. No será muy extensa, espero actualizarla de forma continúa. Espero que les agrade y que me compartan sus opiniones. A veces es bueno varia un poco, y usaré a Hana y a Men, lo que hará nueva esa parte de la narración.

Nos veremos pronto.


	2. Operación Papá

**Capítulo I**

En cuanto subió al auto sabía que no vería a su madre hasta después de la merienda. Al menos eso pasaba siempre que su abuela iba a recogerlo. No era la mujer más amable del mundo, si es que podía considerarla de algún modo gentil. No parecía ser como las ancianas en televisión que cocinaban y horneaban galletas para sus nietos. En realidad, parecía más la bruja de algún cuento de princesas. Aunque para ser sinceros, sólo rogaba que no fuera la que metía niños al horno para comérselos.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, corazón?

Si no fuera tan listo, ese tono meloso lo habría engañado desde que era un bebé.

—En nada, abuela.

—Hana—objetó de inmediato, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad—¿Qué hablamos sobre eso?

Roló los ojos fastidiado. No había otro modo de decir el parentesco que los unía, eso lo sabía hasta el encargado de limpieza en el colegio.

—Perdón, Megumi.

Ella sonrió complacida, arrancando el carro.

De verdad que no la comprendía. No era tan joven como para no ser una abuela. Tenía ciertas marcas en la cara, en especial cuando reía con las otras señoras que solían visitarla en casa.

—¿Y qué tal tu día, corazón?

—Bien, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre—respondió, sacando un muñeco de la mochila—Tuve buena nota en Japonés, ayudó que el abuelo Mikihisa me enseñara a leer al revés algunas palabras.

Esperaba su respuesta negativa, en conjunto con un resoplido.

—Pues… me alegra que tengas buenas notas—dijo con esfuerzo—Pero ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda, porque no mejor se la pides a Hiroki. Sabes que él adora que le preguntes cosas.

No lo dudaba.

—Ah… sí, la siguiente. Es que siempre que me dejan esas tareas visito a mis otros abuelos.

No sabía por qué, pero adoraba hacerla enojar.

—Puedo pasar por ti más seguido.

—Ay, sabes que me gustaría, Megumi—dijo sonriente—Pero me gusta más que venga mi mamá por mí, no te enojes si te digo la verdad.

Lo miraba desde el retrovisor, casi leyendo sus gestos detrás de esas inocentes respuestas.

—Cómo podría enojarme contigo, eres la viva imagen de mi pequeña Anna—respondió segura, a sabiendas que era un tema que le incomodaba—Por fortuna no heredaste nada de tu padre.

Desvió su mirada a la ventanilla, observando las calles poco transitadas de esa zona residencial, mientras abrazaba el gato amarillo en su regazo. Su madre decía que era un regalo de su padre, el primer juguete que le compró en cuanto supo que venía en camino. Quería pensar que era su forma de tenerlo cerca, aunque también, muchas veces le decían que estaba muy grande para llevar peluches a la escuela.

—Deberías tirar esa cosa, ya está muy gastado, te podrías enfermar.

Pero cuanto más se lo decían, más se aferraba a él.

Tardaron diez minutos más en llegar a la casa. En comparación con el departamento que compartía con su madre, ese lugar parecía una mansión. Incluso tenía una habitación con varios juguetes y un guardarropa entero para él solo.

En cuanto entró a la casa, su abuelo se paró del sillón donde estaba leyendo el diario. Acarició su cabeza, le preguntó por su día. Nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto porque la mesa no estaba puesta. Y Megumi no era de las que dejaba pasar esos detalles. Se enfrascaron en una discusión, en especial porque la chica que los ayudaba no estaba en la cocina.

Guardó su mochila en la habitación y volvió para lavarse las manos.

A veces deseaba recordar cómo era su vida antes de todo eso. En ocasiones se preguntaba si con Yoh serían peor. Porque no necesitaba ser genio para notar que su padre nunca les agradó y tampoco su familia paterna.

Los padres de su madre no eran millonarios, pero tenían mejores cosas que sus otros abuelos. Mikihisa le llevaba caminando hasta el templo para comer. Hiroki, en cambio, se subía a la camioneta y conducía hasta un restaurante de comida rápida. Los Asakura vivían en casas decadentes. Los Kyouyama tenían lugares muy modernos. Keiko amaba que le dijera abuela, Megumi no.

—Hana, la comida está lista, acompáñanos.

Asintió, dejando el peluche de nuevo en su mochila.

Sirvió verduras y carne marinada con naranja. Sabía bien, nunca se quejó de lo que servían en la mesa. Hablaron un poco, su abuelo le comentó que lo llevaría a pescar algún día. ¿Su padre lo hubiese hecho de estar vivo? ¿O los habría acompañado? Casi no le preguntaba cosas a su madre sobre él. Salvo lo poco que deseaba compartirle. No quería incomodarla con preguntas que la pusieran triste, como sucedía cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela. Ella veía la fotografía junto al altar y suspiraba, mientras acariciaba la imagen.

Sabía que sus padres se conocieron desde niños. Keiko le contó que ambos salían en secreto para evitar conflictos. Se casaron muy jóvenes, tenían sólo diecisiete años. Y aceptó con tristeza, que ni siquiera ellos aprobaron esa loca decisión. Los dejaron padecer solos los primeros años, pensando que no durarían y que pronto cada uno regresaría a su hogar.

Ni siquiera así.

—¿Qué pasa, corazón? ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza?

—Es que…. Extraño a mamá—dijo masticando lento la carne.

Megumi se inclinó hacia a él para acariciar su cabello.

—No te preocupes, está por llegar—dijo en un tono más aprensivo.

Eso sí sonaba más a una abuela.

Terminaron de comer, les ayudó a levantar los platos. Después vieron un poco de televisión antes de comenzar con las tareas. Hiroki era bastante riguroso en eso, podía imaginar a su madre siendo instruida por su padre cada tarde. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y no dudó en correr hasta el pasillo de la entrada. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando abrazó sus piernas.

—Vaya recibimiento—dijo sorprendida—No preguntaré si me extrañaste.

—No, mejor no preguntes—dijo el niño, hundiendo su rostro en ella.

Casi cinco días sin verla, no debía esperar otra reacción.

—Supongo que no.

Alcanzó a tocar sus manos y despegarlas de su cuerpo. Después de verse liberada, se agachó hasta estar a su altura para besar su frente, como hacía cada vez que llegaba de viaje. Podía verlo en sus ojos, el modo en que lo contemplaba con especial cariño, aunque no dijese ni una palabra.

—¿Terminaste las tareas?

—En eso estábamos—respondió por anticipado su abuelo—Hana tiene que mejorar mucho la caligrafía.

—Sí, sin duda—respondió la rubia aparatando los cabellos rubios que caían por su frente—Tiene una horrible caligrafía, justo como su padre.

Y él sonrió, casi orgulloso, mientras ella lo tomaba en brazos.

Quizá no había crecido lo suficiente, porque Anna todavía podía levantarlo con relativa facilidad. No era el más alto de su clase, eso tenía que admitirlo. Se aferró a su cuello, respirando esa esencia de fragancia de flores que a veces utilizaba. No importaba cuán infantil podía verse—ni las veces que Megumi se quejó diciendo que ya no era un crío de un año para que lo llevara de ese modo—disfrutaba mucho cada vez que lo cargaba.

Ella nunca respondía a las negativas. Hacía caso omiso de muchos de esos comentarios.

Se sentó en la mesa donde realizaba sus deberes, mientras él la ponía al corriente en cada materia. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de todos los temas escolares, sabía que si le mencionaba nombres identificaría a sus compañeros. Incluso era ella quién preguntaba cosas en concreto de sus maestros.

Y ellos cómo preguntaban por ella. Odiaba cada vez que lo reportaban por cualquier pequeña cosa que hacía. No era tonto. Podía notar cómo la veían o lo mucho que intentaban acercarse. Ya se había ganado un reporte por echarles agua en la cara o por desviar su atención para que la dejaran en paz.

Por supuesto, trataba de portarse casi como angelito para que no tuvieran excusa para citarla de nuevo. Suspiró cansado al recordar que no se lo hacían nada fácil.

Charlaron cerca de una hora, cuando su abuela llevó té con galletas. ¡Claro que ella no las horneó! Así que seguía siendo una estafa eso de ponerlas en un plato bonito y presentarlas como si de verdad valieran la pena.

—Son tus favoritas, corazón.

Tal como lo dijo, sino la conociera de toda su vida, creería en ese tono meloso.

—A mí nunca me dejaste comer eso en la cena.

—Eran otros tiempos, Anna—eludió sentándose al otro lado—¿Y qué tal el viaje?

Megumi había dicho que tardaría más por el ciclón. Algo sobre muchas lluvias. La verdad no entendió muy bien, pero sabía que era un tema importante porque estaba en las noticias.

—Pasamos la noche en un albergue temporal—les informó serena—Algo de agua, mucho viento, pero no fue nada tan grave como decían—dijo mirándolo con fijeza— En la oficina me dieron dos días para compensar todo ese tiempo que pasé allá.

—Pero… no volverás a viajar pronto, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Una sonrisa amarga se coló en su rostro.

—No está semana al menos. Estamos por cerrar los contratos, pronto terminará.

Pensaba replicar, pero sabía de memoria que su trabajo era muy bueno, pagaban bien.

— Hablé con Mikihisa, pasará por ti los días que no esté—agregó Anna, tratando de aminorar su pena.

Odiaba ser tan expresivo.

También odiaba cada que se iba.

—No es necesario que Asakura pase por él, yo puedo hacerlo—intervino Hiroki—Además, ya te lo he dicho, si se mudaran aquí, todo sería más sencillo.

Pero ella nunca dejó de mirarlo.

—Gracias, pero Hana y yo necesitamos nuestro espacio—dijo segura—Sabes que agradezco que estén pendiente de él, pero también es importante que siga viendo a los Asakura.

Ambos se quejaron, como siempre. No le extrañó que se quejaran de los malos hábitos de Mikihisa o lo viejos que eran sus bisabuelos para cuidarlo. Falta de dinero. Todo con los Kyouyama siempre eran reproches

—Ellos también son su familia—dijo Anna, inamovible—Nuestra familia.

Se levantó del cojín y caminó hacia ella a paso firme, que no dudó en abrirle los brazos para que pudiese sentarse en su regazo. Cerró los ojos, acomodándose en su pecho. Si en ese instante seguían discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, no le importó. Todo cuanto deseaba era percibir el latido del corazón de su madre.

Podría decirse que a eso era casi adicto.

Quizá era porque sentía que de algún modo, sólo se tenían el uno al otro. No tenía por qué pensar diferente.

Las pocas fotografías que había en el vestíbulo de la casa de Funbari no tenían gran significado para él. Podía ver a su padre sonriente, pero no habitaba en su mente un recuerdo en común. Y se odiaba por no hacerlo, cuando su tío era exacto como él. Sin embargo, su madre siempre le recalcaba que no podrían ser más diferentes. Como agua y aceite.

¿Por qué el agua rechazaba al aceite?

¿Sería ése el pretexto que tenía para rechazar a su tío?

Hao era…. Ideal para ella, estaba seguro. Se encargaba de salir al cine con él, al menos una vez al mes. Cortaba las orillas del pan antes de darle su emparedado. Y amaba cómo botaba a la basura sus cuadernos al término del ciclo escolar.

Claro, la parte mala es que también salía con muchas chicas. Y también viajaba seguido por cuestiones de trabajo. No tanto como su madre, pero de algún modo, no parecían coincidir los días idóneos para caminar al parque o tomarse un helado. Lo cual dificultaba mucho su plan titulado: operación papá.

Estaba en esa edad.

Muchos niños se burlaban de él por no tenerlo.

Él lo advertía a la salida del colegio, cómo los padres abrazaban a sus hijos y los cargaban sobre sus hombros. Mikihisa lo hacía, pero no era lo mismo. En brazos de su tío podía sentir algo muy próximo a lo que decían que se sentía, al menos su primo Yohane eso le contaba.

También le hablaba sobre los distintos tipos de padre que existen.

—El mío es… regañón—le contó el niño—El de Alumi es muy bueno. Pero el de Yoko dicen que es muy… no sé, dicen que le gusta tomar mucho de una botella cada fin de semana.

—¿Cada fin de semana? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Mis abuelos también abren el sake en la semana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, dicen que luego no viene los lunes por eso—añadió acomodando sus lentes, y susurró en un tono más bajo—Dicen que a veces le pega.

Miraron al otro lado del patio a la niña, comía en silencio con otra compañera. Dejaron de hacerlo, la sola idea daba escalofríos

—Escoge bien a tu papá, tú que puedes—concluyó Yohane.

Pero Hao no era esa clase de hombre. Anna siempre que lo veía tomar cerca de él, le regañaba. Casi siempre terminaba tirando el vaso de licor por el fregadero. Ganaba bien, lo cual podía ser de gran ayuda para su mamá. Y a veces le compraba juguetes caros, que podía presumir en casa de Megumi.

Además, por encima de todas las cosas, era el único hombre a quien le confiaría el corazón de Anna. El único. Sacó la libreta de sus dibujos y observó el calendario. Faltaba ajustar detalles y en unos meses podría pedir su tan anhelado hermanito. Sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

—En verdad, no creo que el espectáculo sea terrible, como dices.

Escondió el cuaderno y fingió ver la película de _Monsters Inc_, mientras Anna caminaba detrás, en la cocina. Era lo malo de tener un apartamento moderno de espacio abierto, todos estaban tan en descubierto. No había privacidad. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy concentrada en la llamada, pasó por alto que trató de esconder debajo de la mesa su mochila.

No se extrañó, seguro estaba por concretar otro contrato. En últimas fechas, le gustaba hacerlo por teléfono. Solía terminar las llamadas con un: hasta el próximo encuentro.

—Puedo imaginar ese sombrero ridículo—añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, sacando la leche de la nevera— ¿Por qué preguntas qué cenaré?

De la nada, el timbre sonó.

No quería abrir, pero al ver que su madre estaba con una camisa puesta como única prenda, no le quedó más remedio que pararse y atender la puerta.

—Hana—le llamó al verlo subir esa escalerita para librar todas las cerraduras de la puerta.

Era un experto a estas alturas.

—Entrega para Anna Asakura—dijo abriendo sólo un poco.

Correo. O más bien comida a domicilio. Lo cual fue extraño, porque nunca le preguntó qué deseaba cenar. El hombre llevaba un paquete grande, por lo que su madre tuvo que recibirlo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pateó la espinilla del sujeto. Odiaba cuando veían a su madre de esa forma. Después tendría que hablar con ella en forma seria sobre la forma en que vestía para andar en casa con visitas sorpresas. Ahora quería comer, lo que fuera que estaba en las bolsas de papel.

Minutos después, tuvo que reformularse por qué diablos estaba comiendo sopas de tallarines y dumplings. En la película el panda se comía miles de esas cosas, ahora no comprendía por qué le gustaban tanto si él no le encontraba el gusto. Luego la cantidad… fue demasiado.

Pero pudo haberlo tolerado, incluso irse a dormir con una indigestión por la cantidad. No obstante, lo que cada vez le parecía más irritante era escuchar a su madre sonreír y comer, decirle al otro hombre en una nota de voz—porque estaba seguro que lo era— su opinión el banquete.

—No estuvo mal—admitió, limpiando la comisura de su boca—¿Terminaste? ¿Qué te pareció la cena?

—Extraña.

—Quizá sería cuestión de acostumbrarse—dijo levantando su plato y besando su frente.

La sola idea le erizó hasta los brazos. Porque en definitiva, nunca, jamás, querría acostumbrarse a esa comida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Esto ha sido más pronto de lo que imaginé, en realidad es porque escribí esto hace algunos meses, no se sorprendan tanto de estas actualizaciones continuas. Es cierto, la verdad es que mi intención era acabar primero otras historias, pero la verdad es que me he tomado unas pausas muy necesarias y a veces algo prolongadas. Ha sido bastante productivo estos meses, así que espero poder seguir con el ritmo y terminar dos historias proximamente. Me agrada que les gustara, en especial, les traigo este primer capítulo para que comiencen a vislumbrar un poco más de la historia. Para muchos es nuevo este tipo de conexiones entre los personajes, creo que para mí también lo es. En efecto, Yoh aparecerá creo que en recuerdos, no estará del todo perdido aquí. Y qué puedo decirles, me gusta utilizar a Hana, creo que siempre es un buen personaje. Es triste que Hana no pueda recordar mucho a Yoh, por la edad y todo eso. El siguiente traerá un poco más de la visión de Men.

**Agradecimientos especiales: kio, Tuinevitableanto, Guest, Lili, Anneyk, Guest.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
